I Promise You
by arsenway
Summary: Ahsoka and Rex rescue an eight-year-old Luke from an Imperial base and drop him off with the rebels, before running into complications...
1. Chapter 1

**I know I pretty much disappeared off the face of the universe & I don't really have any other excuse for not updating than procrastination..but I'm back! And I've rewritten the first chapter, might be a bit confusing,so uh, yeah..**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka skidded to a stop in the center of the room and quickly looked around. It was a small cell, mostly bare, framed by the typical Imperial drab gray walls. There was a small boy huddled in the corner, clutching some kind of blanket. As Ahsoka got closer, she realized it was a jacket. The boy looked up, startled.<p>

Pale hair and blue eyes.

Luke Skywalker.

When command had informed Ahsoka she would be rescuing a child, she hadn't expected him to be this young. He looked so small and fragile. His surname alone spoke volumes, but she wondered what the Empire could possibly want with this boy.

Luke tried to shuffle farther into the corner. The expression on his face showed his fear and confusion. But there was trigger-happy stormtroopers running down the corridor, alarms ringing, and no time for introductions.

She crouched down and held out a hand to him."Luke, it's okay, I'm here to get you out of this place."

Luke didn't budge, he just clutched the jacket tighter. But at this point, Ahsoka couldn't blame the boy for having trust issues.

"Luke, we don't have much time." She nodded towards the corridor,"It's me or them."

* * *

><p>Ahsoka continued to shuffle down the air vent with Luke following closely behind. After a few minutes of tense, awkward silence, her comlink crackled to life for the umpteenth time.<p>

"Where _are_ you?" Rex's irritated voice came through the small device.

"I'm almost there, would you stop freaking out,"Ahsoka whispered as nicely as she could. Her montrals still rang from the blaring alarms of the Imperial base she was still in the process of escaping from.

"You said that ten minutes ago."

"Hey, I'd like to see you try to fit through these things!" She shot back. Despite Ahsoka's relatively slim figure, the ventilation shaft was barely wide enough for her to squeeze through.

Needless to say, Luke was having a much better time getting around.

Rex was growing restless waiting on the ship. He was completely wiped out of things to say and decided to ask Ahsoka the obvious, just to spite her,"Did you get the kid?"

He waited, with a slightly amused look on his face, for her response.

"You really think I'd leave without the only reason we're on this miserable planet in the first place?"

"l was just checking-"

Ahsoka yanked her comm link off her wrist and tossed it behind her. It landed with a small _clunk. _Stopping in his tracks a small, slightly traumatized-looking, Luke.

"Luke, talk to the nice man and try to shut him up, won't you?" She continued to crawl down the air vent.

Luke gingerly picked up the device, holding it like it was about to explode,''Um, Hi?"

Without Rex constantly bombarding her with questions, Ahsoka had a few moments to reflect on her current predicament...

_How do I always manage to get myself into these types of things? _

Ahsoka had endured far worse during her years as a padawan, but now the Empire made the Clone Wars seem like the 'good old days,' where everything was just so..._easy_.

_I couldn't be normal for once. I just had to come rescue this Skywalker boy._

Yet she couldn't blame her curiosity for wondering who this boy, that curiously bore her former masters surname, was.

_I wonder.. _

She glanced over her shoulder, catching a wisp of his face.

_..They have the same eyes._

She snapped back into reality, reminding herself that part of her life was a long time ago. That it was long gone.

Regardless of what she said, her heart still gain a few pounds_, so much had changed._

Taking a breath and a steeling her resolve, Ahsoka continued making her way through the dark, gloomy air shaft.

_Just keep moving forward.._.

Many bumps, scratches, and muttered curses later, Ahsoka saw horizontal rows of light seeping in through the outside panel of the ventilation shaft.

"Finally," She muttered.

After carefully unhooking the panel, she unceremoniously plopped down onto the ground. The planets two continents were mostly composed of thick jungles and extremely hot temperatures. Ahsoka dusted herself off and turned to tell Luke to hurry, until she realized Luke and Rex were talking about her 'short temper.'

Ahsoka let out a breath,"Boys." She snatched the comm link from Luke and slid the air shafts panel back into place.

"Rex where's the ship?"

The former captain replied quickly, clearly not wanting to spend any more time on the planet than necessary,"If your heading in the right direction, it should be two klicks away."

Ahsoka walked over to some nearby bushes. After removing a camouflaged net, she unearthed a handle and flung it open, revealing a small hidden compartment dug into the ground.

"Yeah, and the right way is heading towards the..."

Luke watched in awe as she reached in and pulled out a speeder bike. _How did she know that was there_, he wondered.

"_The north_, Ahsoka! The north!"

"Got it! You know, there's no need to yell." Ahsoka said, she climbed on and started up the speeder bike, motioning Luke to get on too.

He walked over and precariously placed his left foot on the bikes foot rest. Luke gripped the back end of the seat, and was about to hoist himself up on the bike, before he hesitated. As if _just_ realizing he had entrusted his life to a complete stranger.

Rex's voice rang through again,"Hurry,I think I see a patrol heading towards the ship.."

Before the young boy could object, Ahsoka pulled him onto the speeder bike and took off at gravity defying speeds. He let out a yelp of surprise and scrambled to hold on. There was a blur of trees and dirt. It was over just as fast as it began.

Ahsoka faintly heard a few blaster shots in the background, before hearing Rex's voice,"Ahsoka, where are you?!"

Luke and Ahsoka stopped in front of a light freighter. It was circular in shape, with bulky engines, and a pod shaped cockpit seemingly attached to its starboard side. This almost seemed surreal to Luke. He spent months cooped up in a cell, alone, confused, kept in the dark. Completely abandoned..and out of nowhere, these strangers come to rescue him? _Why didn't anybody come sooner? Did they not try to _find him? He felt tears start to well up in his eyes. _A__nd what about Daol..? Did they not care?_

Luke was knocked out of his train of thoughts when he almost ran right into Ahsoka. He hadn't realized he'd numbly followed her up the boarding ramp and into the cockpit of the ship until she spoke to the man in the pilots seat,"Rex-"

His back was still turned, he spoke into the ships comlink."We have to go now! It won't be long before they-"

"Rex-" She tried again.

"Ahsoka,we have to leave-"

"_Rex_!" She shook his shoulder. "I'm right behind you!"

Rex turned,"Oh." He cleared his throat,"You should've just said that."

"I did."

"No, you didn't-"

"Hey!" Luke shouted, gaining their attention. "I don't know who you are or what you do, but can you _please_, just get me back to a rebel base!"

Ahsoka and Rex exchanged glances. "Uh, sure that's what we were gonna do anyways. Where to,kid?" Rex asked. He swerved in the pilots seat and warmed up the hyperdrive.

Luke thought back to the name of the planet Daol had spent hours making sure he memorized,"Dantooine."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this chapters way shorter than the first..'I'm sorry, master. I have failed you.'**

* * *

><p>Shortly after Ahsoka left the cockpit, Rex slouched in the pilots seat and dozed off. Waiting for half a standard hour in a comfortable chair really takes a lot out of you. The sound of his snoring soon filled the room.<p>

Luke studied the cockpit from his position behind Rex in the passengers seat.

The pod shaped room was fairly small, it only contained three pieces of furniture. The copilot and pilot seats, side by side, and the passenger seat located behind the latter of the two. The viewport, as in any other ship, was the focal point of the room, it was framed by various ship controls and different consoles that took up the front and port wall. There was a doorway behind him, which consisted of two corridors.

He was cold, and the smell of something sweet was coming from the doorway Ahsoka had disappeared through. It made his stomach growl, Luke couldn't remember the last time he ate something sweet. The doorway was daring him to go through it.

Luke was tempted, knew he could do one of two things:

He could get up and explore the ship. Probably find something to eat and something to keep warm. Maybe stop by the 'fresher...all while feeding his curiosity.

_Or_, he could stay here and freeze to death.

The smarter option was clear,but he still hesitated. What if he ran into somebody,or saw something he wasn't supposed to and they decide to throw him in the brig?_ Does this ship have a brig?_ Luke decided he was going to find out...

Slowly, in fear of waking the sleeping man in front of him, he starting turning his seat towards the doorway soundlessly. _Almost there..._

Luke slid his rear off the chair, using his arms as support, and stretched until his right foot barely brushed the floor. After making sure that the floor wouldn't electrocute him or set off any alarms, he slowly approached the doorway.

There was footsteps down the corridor.

Luke scampered back up the chair and pretended to be asleep. Seconds later Ahsoka walked into the room. He felt something plop onto his legs.

"I know you're awake,"Ahsoka said lightly, passing by him and settling in the copilots seat. She rotated the chair to face the boy.

Defeated, Luke opened his eyes. Looking down, he saw a thick purple blanket on his lap, and pulled it up to his elbows. The fabric was very soft and warm. He looked up at Ahsoka,"Thank you."

She smiled and handed him a mug,"Don't mention it."

Luke looked down into it and found it contained the sweet smelling liquid he had been tempted to track down. He was grateful, but still apprehensive about this situation. _Why was she doing this?_

"Who are you?" He finally gathered up the courage to ask.

Ahsoka laughed softly,"I was about to ask you the same thing." She took a sip from her mug,"But you don't need to worry about that. We'll get you back to the Resistance safely."

"You work with the rebels?" Luke wondered why had never seen her before.

"I wouldn't say that," She hesitated. "But occasionally, I'll go on a blue milk run for them."

"So,you don't work for them _officially_?"

"Not exactly."

"But, I don't understand. Why are you helping me? I don't know you, and I was there for months, no one came.I thought-"

"Luke, Command was going to come for you. Never doubt that." She tried to explain. "They just didn't know where you were. The Imperials keeping you at that base was only were temporary. They were planning on moving you to Coruscant, taking you to the Emperor. But we got to you in time."

He didn't seem satisfied with her answer,"What do they want with me?"

She didn't voice her suspicions, it was better that way. The boy already had enough on his plate and he was too young to be traumatized for the rest of his life. At least not more than he already was. Luke would find out when he was ready, the way Daol would've wanted it..

"Luke, the Emperor will do whatever he has to, to keep control. The rebels are a threat to his power and he'll do anything to hurt them. Which he thought would be easier by hurting you. He rules with an iron fist."

"Which is why we're fighting." Luke confirmed. He was still a bit confused, what she told him wasn't the answer he was looking for,but it was enough, for now..

Ahsoka smiled and gazed out at the stars passing by. _He's a smart boy. He'll be fine, we all will._


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark, Luke was alone in the midst of a corridor.

He was cold. After running nonstop, Luke paused to catch his breath. He couldn't see who or what was chasing him, but he could _feel_ it. He could _feel_ the darkness, anger and hatred flowing around him - or rather - behind him, getting closer. It all seemed to be radiating from this unknown source that he couldn't explain. Along with this urging _need_ in him that he didn't understand. A need to _move forward_.

He limped along, going deeper into the maze of narrow corridors. Luke couldn't tell in which direction he was headed. He was scared and starting to feel like a hunted nuna.

_That boy has been nothing but trouble from the start! _

He kept his right hand on the stone wall for support. Luke could feel the damp blocks scuff his fingers slightly as he shuffled forward. Everything hurt, his head was pounding, and his body was functioning off pure adrenaline, struggling to comply with his mind.

_You are not ready to face the galaxy just yet, Luke. It is a very dangerous place, in more ways than you know._

The small boy stumbled in the dark. Unable to regain his balance, he collapsed onto the stone floor with in a heap. There was a sharp pain on his side, and if he didn't know any better, he'd of thought one of his lungs exploded.

He felt the source of the darkness surrounding him getting closer. He wasn't exactly sure _what_ that was - although for once, Luke's curiosity didn't get the best of him - he certainly didn't want to stick around and find out. Luke told himself to get up, but his mind and body simply weren't on cooperating terms. His mind was urgently telling him to keep going - _quickly_. While his body was telling him that lying on the cold, hard floor felt more inviting than to continue dragging himself off to an unknown destination.

Luke reached out and tried to pull himself forward - his hand hit stone before reaching the floor. His brain struggled to comprehend. _Stone?_

His gritty hand moved along the stone block in front of him. There was another one, off to the right, one on top. Another to the far left, one on top of that.

_A wall_, he realized. There was a wall in front of him. Luke didn't know whether to feel relieved or terrified. The darkness was closing in on him, and now he had no where to go.

A strange metallic breathing broke through the silence. Growing louder with every agonizing second that ticked by. It was a constant, steady _inhale_ - exhale.

Luke scurried into a sitting position and pushed himself against the wall. He couldn't run, couldn't hide, and in his state, putting up a fight wasn't an option. Luke squeezed his eyes shut. _You are much braver than you realize, Luke._

_Inhale... _Exhale.

He had no other choice than to wait for whatever was coming at him.

* * *

><p>Luke shifted in his sleep, just as Ahsoka was about to wake him.<p>

The boy had crashed on the couch in the ships living area. She readjusted the blanket around his shoulders. He slept facing the wall, curled up with both hands tucked underneath his left cheek. Luke's right hand slowly extended in front of him, as if reaching for something.

Ahsoka watched him for a second._ He looks so peaceful..._

They'd dropped out of hyperspace and had a few more minutes before they landed on Dantooine. There was no harm in letting him sleep until then, right? She continued to walk past him towards the cockpit.

* * *

><p>The toy store resembled a battlefield.<p>

It was a simple mission. Get Luke a toy - Get out alive. Unfortunately, he had lost Luke the moment they stepped through the doors. _Ahsoka's never gonna' let me live this one down._

There was so many screaming children of every species imaginable. _E__verywhere_. Dragging their parents, older siblings, or whoever had the credits towards the newest, coolest, overpriced toys out on the market.

With the crowds of people surrounding him, Rex could barely move. He dodged the stuffed bantha being thrown over his head. _Alright think Rex, think! If you were a kid set loose in a toy store, where would you go? _

He surveyed his chaotic surroundings. Starships here, stuffed wampas there, and - Was that a stormtrooper action figure over there? He frowned. _..Well, I don't see a 'Heavy Artillery' section anywhere.._

A man with strikingly similar features as his own bumped into Rex, "Fives?!"

"Hello, welcome! May I help you find something today, sir? I'm sure we'll have whatever you're looking for in our wide variety of children's toys!" Fives shouted enthusiastically. He was wearing a dark blue apron with the toy stores name proudly displayed in orange.

"Fives! You have to help me find this boy! He's about this tall," Rex held up a hand by his hips, "With blue eyes, blonde hair! His name is Luke!"

Fives turned his head aimlessly, shouting, "Luke! Luke!"

Rex spotted a mop of blond hair a bit off to his right._ I think I see him!_

Fives turned back to face Rex, an utterly disappointed look on his face, "I'm sorry, sir. I regret to inform you that there seemsto be no 'Luke' in our wide variety of children's toys." His face lit up suddenly, "But I assure you, sir - We have a wide variety of children on display here!" Fives started to make his way through the crowd of kids, "I'm sure you'll find one to your liking.."

"No, Fives!" Rex called out.

"..With their guardians consent, of course.."

"Fives!" Rex shouted, trying to reach him. But the sea of children between the two men were pushing them farther and farther apart..

_I have to find Luke!_

* * *

><p>With the other occupants waiting with the rebels, the ship was fairly quiet. <em>Feels a bit lonely<em>, Ahsoka thought while making her way down to the cockpit. _Maybe it's just too quiet. _The steady hum of the engines was the only thing she heard, apart from Rex's snoring - of course. _That_ she could hear halfway down the corridor. Ahsoka snorted and shook her head, smiling to herself.

Upon entering said cockpit, she lightly smacked the top of Rex's semi-bald head. His snoring abruptly stopped and he started the process of rejoining the rest of the galaxy, "Huh?"

"We're landing in a few." Ahsoka told him, "You'll need these." She handed him a datapad containing the base's coordinates and their clearance codes.

He nodded groggily and looked down at the pale blue screen, he couldn't make out what the hastily scribbled digits represented with his vision still blurred from sleep. Rex scratched behind his head, _What in the galaxy did Ahsoka just give me?_ He looked up and saw her heading out.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To go get Luke." She said.

Rex shot up from the pilots seat, "You _lost_ him?"

She stopped at the doorway and turned to look at him, giving him a funny look. "He's _sleeping_."

"Oh, uh - right." He shook his head and was quick to recompose himself. _Nothing to worry about.._

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Years! (it's a bit late..) I hope you all had an awesome 2013, and make this year even awesomer! I realized as this year (or last year) came to a close, that it's been three years since I posted this story and it barely has three chapters, so I want to thank all of you for bearing with me to this point, I <em>promise<em> faster updates, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

The ship broke through Dantooine's atmosphere.

Rex sighed and leaned back, they had this in the bag.

Searching for Luke had taken a while. They had used what little information the rebels had given them and started their search. Going from planet to planet, sometimes stumbling upon small bits of information. Most of what they found was useless. But eventually, after two weeks, the two of them had gathered enough to plan a rescue.

And they had been successful, partially, but successful.

He gazed at their surroundings. Any settlements the ship passed over were sparsely scattered here and there. After a few minutes of flying over Dantooine's grassy plains, they reached the bases' coordinates. Rex did a double take, _This doesn't look right._

They were in front of a farmhouse.

The comm beeped, their ship was being hailed. Rex keyed it. "Hey 'Soka! That you? Good to see you guys didn't forget about - Oh," The voice on the other end cleared his throat, "Identify yourself."

Rex rolled his his eyes, "This is the Emperor." _Yeah, we're in the right place._

Fives chuckled. "Welcome to this fine establishment, My Lord. You're cleared for landing, bay two."

_Bay two? What hangar bay? _Rex looked around, it was a small farm settlement nestled between two hills, with a couple eopies grazing around an enclosed pen to the left. The pen started next to the farmhouse and stopped halfway up a hill. The eopies scampered away from the base of the hill. From there, the ground fenced by the pen moved backwards, into the hill, then up, revealing the its hollowed out interior. _  
><em>

Rex peered closer. There was a wide enough space for them to pass through.

"Well," Ahsoka's voice called from behind him, "They never cease to impress."

* * *

><p>The ship touched down on the hangar floor; It's boarding ramp extended.<p>

Luke took a few hesitant steps down.

There was people rushing towards him from the other end of the room. He looked back at Ahsoka before walking any further. She smiled and gave him an encouraging nod.

"Luke!" They ambushed the poor boy once he stepped off the ramp. A large group of people, many of which Ahsoka didn't recognize, crowded around him, asking him if he was okay, telling him that it _was_ okay. He was ushered out the door within seconds.

Ahsoka took a moment to look around. It was a small hangar bay, accommodating a few other ships of various models. It was made entirely of duracrete, with a few posters hung up in what she thought was an attempt to liven up the place. There was a couple technicians working on their shuttles.

Rex made his way down from the cockpit and stood next to her.

A rodian in the corner caught her eye. He wore an orange jacket and a pair of brown cargo pants. He stared at her, before putting down the hydrospanner in his hand and walking away. She frowned. _  
><em>

Rex had followed her gaze, "What was that all about?"

She shook her head, "I don't-"

"Rex! Ahsoka!" Echo and Fives bustled to the ship. They tackled Ahsoka into a hug. Fives stretched out his arm and pulled Rex into their little huddle.

Ahsoka's voice sounded relieved, "It's so good to see you guys again."

"You have no idea," Fives agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>May the Fourth be with you! Happy Star Wars Day!(: ..technically you can say that was yesterday - ugh, I'm such a procrastinator u.u Happy Cinco de Mayo? Revenge of the Fifth?<strong>


End file.
